Mu Xuanyin
}} |Status = Alive |Species = Human |Gender = Female |Age = 10,000+ |Hair = Lustrous White w/ Blue Glow (Ice Phoenix) Black (Normal) |Bloodline = Ice Phoenix |Relatives = Unnamed Mother (Deceased) Mu Bingyun (Younger Sister) |Master(s) = Unnamed Master (Deceased) |Disciple(s) = Yun Che Ke’er (Former) Hanyan (Former) |Profound Strength = 10th Level Divine Master Realm |Occupation = Realm King of Snow Song Realm Sect Master of Divine Ice Phoenix Sect |Affiliation = Snow Song Realm |Realm = Snow Song Realm |Continent = Ice Phoenix Region |First Appearance = Chapter 979 }} Mu Xuanyin is the Realm King of the Snow Song Realm and Sect Master of the Divine Ice Phoenix Sect. The soul of the Ice Phoenix resides in her body and she is the first person in the history of Snow Song Realm to cultivate the Ice Phoenix God Investiture Canon to its completion. She is capable of sealing wide areas of land in ice with just a flick of her fingers. Appearance She has long hair that stretches all the way to her waist and it has a special kind of icy color. It isn’t pure white but a lustrous white that is freckled with icy crystals and gleaming with a bit of light blue. Her hair is dazzlingly beautiful beneath the sunlight. Her beautiful face, slightly slanted crescent brows, misty eyes, and gentle light pink colored lips could bewitch the soul and contained an indescribable charm. Her figure is alluring to the extreme. A snow colored ribbon is tied around her willow-thin waist and the snow robes covering her chest looks so round and full it is as if something would burst out of its trappings at any moment. The buttocks beneath her slim waist are also rounder and firmer. Her entire body was dripping with a kind of allure and charm that ate away at both bones and souls. Personality Heartless This is the personality she exudes as the Sect Master and Realm King. She rules with complete authority and an iron fist. She will heartlessly kill anybody that opposes her. If someone angers her or disrespects her, she will not hesitate to kill them. Seductive She sometimes shows a playful and seductive personality. Although she would not exhibit the slightest bit of profound energy and yet her alluring body, charming smile, and pleasant voice would be seductive to the extreme. She likes to occasionally tease Yun Che with her seduction and put him in difficult situations. Protective But above everything, she is very protective toward the people she truly cares about. She did not hesitate to use the best medicines of the sect for Mu Bingyun when she is poisoned, but also injured the 3 Flame God Realm Sect Masters and destroyed 13 smaller star realms that the Flame God Realm controlled as revenge. After she took Yun Che as her disciple, she cared about him greatly. She did not hesitate to kill Mu Sushan and Mu Fengshu for the sake of hiding his relationship with Star God Realm. She gave the Buddha Heart Lotus of Nine Resurrections that she had grown for 9000 years to Yun Che instead. She put her life on the line to kill the Ancient Horned Dragon for him. Even after Yun Che ran away, she still searched for the ingredients to the Universe Penta Jade Pellet for him. Background She is the Realm King of Snow Song Realm. Even though she was born in a middle star realm, her natural aptitude was extremely impressive, shocking the entire Realm of the Gods during Divine Tribulation Realm as she flawlessly went through four rounds of tribulation lightning. In the end, she became the only person to achieve the Divine Master Realm in all nine hundred thousand years of the Snow Song Realm’s history. Having succeeded as the Snow Song Realm King for over ten thousand years, she was immovable. Her profound strength is enough to rival Realm Kings from the High-Rank Star Realms. Plotline Mu Xuanyin decided to hold a competition to select her new direct disciple in order to prepare for the next Profound God Convention that was certain to be special. The original candidates were either Mu Feixue or Mu Hanyi but Yun Che barged his way into the competition and ended up becoming her disciple. After she realized Yun Che was the inheritor of the Evil God Legacy she decided to fully commit to training him. She wanted to fulfill his desire to achieve Divine Tribulation Realm and attend the Profound God Convention. She gave him one whole drop of divine blood. She allowed Yun Che to use the Heavenly Netherfrost Lake without restriction as his cultivation ground. She also taught him Moon Splitting Cascade as an alternative to Star God's Broken Shadow. She wanted to raise Yun Che's profound strength in a short time by giving him the virgin yin of the female disciples of the sect to Yun Che. However, he refused this method so she had to resort to trying to obtain the Universe Penta Jade Pellet. The Universe Penta Jade Pellet required an ancient dragon heart so Mu Xuanyin decided to go slay the Ancient Horned Dragon in the Flame God Realm. She was gravely injured due to there being two Divine Master dragons instead of one. She was unconscious while Yun Che cured her of Horned Dragon's Blood by having sex with her. When she woke up she found out Yun Che had ran away and she was extremely angry. She quickly realized that he had not only completed cured her but also given her a tremendous boost to her profound strength through the awakening of her Ice Phoenix Bloodline. She forgave him and searched for his whereabouts, finally finding him in the Illusory Sea Ancient Realm. Because of Yun Che's rapid advancement due to taking her virgin yin, she was able to train Yun Che to 1st Level Divine Tribulation Realm without using the Universe Penta Jade Pellet over a period of two years. She let him attend the Profound God Convention while she stayed behind because she did not want to attract unwanted attention to her sudden increase in strength. Trivia * She has a mount that is a Frost Dragon and is known as the Saint Dragon. * Her sword Sound Butterfly Blade was given to her by her mother. * She is the character with the biggest boobs introduced so far. * She has two extreme personalities which are polar opposites of each other. *In the place where Buddha Heart Lotus of Nine Resurrections was placed, after using it on Yun Che, she put the Feathered Ice Spirit Flower that Yun Che gave to her. *She lost her Ice Phoenix Vital Yin to Yun Che when she was affected by the blood of the Ancient Horned Dragon. *Even though profound practitioners can clean themselves using profound strength, she still likes to take baths. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Realm of Gods Category:Snow Song Realm Category:Realm King Category:Allies Category:Human Category:Divine Ice Phoenix Sect Category:Water Laws Category:Alive Category:Ice Phoenix Region Category:Legacy Inheritor Category:Direct Inheritor Category:Divine Master Realm Category:Sect Master Category:Harem Category:Eastern Divine Region